Raphie
by KNDfreak
Summary: My first turtle fic, please be nice. It's funny how things bring us closer together espeically after a fight. Oneshot.


It was quiet in the lair...if you don't count the giggles.

"Mikey, what on earth are giggling about?" Five year old raph asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing raphie." Mikey said, giggling. Raph looked up for a second.

"I told you not to call me 'raphie' anymore. We're big boys now." He said.

"But I like calling you 'raphie'." Mikey whined.

"I don't care. Don't call me that." Raph glared at his younger brother.

"Raphie." Mikey said. Raph slapped his head.

"Raphie."

"Raphie, raphie, raphie, raphie!" Raph groaned as he walked away from the spot he once was in. Mikey giggled (A/n: Mind you, he's younger then the rest.) and followed.

"Raphie! Raphie! Raphie! Raphie!" And he continue on. Raph growled as he stopped and turned around, walking towards mikey, who was giggling too much to pay attention, until his bottom met with the cold hard floor. He looked up to see an angry raph.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at his brother. Blue eyes (I just LOVE them eyes!) water as mikey crawled away, noticing his bruise arm. Then raph turned and mumbled something about stupid younger brothers. Later, mikey visit don.

"Donnie?" Don looked up from the computer to see his baby brother's head.

"What is it mikey?"

"C-can I come in?" Mikey asked.

"Sure." Mikey stepped in, sniffling.

"What did raph do this time?" He knew. He knew whenever mikey comes to leo or him, it's oblivous raph has something to do with it.

"N-nothing. I kept calling him 'raphie'." Don sighed as he remember raph declared no one calls him raphie.

"Mikey, you know raph doesn't like to be call that now." He said.

"I know."

"I'm sorry mikey, I can't help you on this one. Nor can leo. I think you should go see raph and say 'sorry', that is, if he allows it." Don said, getting back on the computer.

"I don't want to!" Mikey cried. Don sighed.

"Fine, you can stay her, but DON'T touch anything!" Don cried, remember what happen the last time he let mikey touch something. He nearly got yelled at.

"'Kay." Mikey sat down quietly, looking all around. Boring.

"Hey donnie," Mikey said, reaching for something. Don turned around just in time to see what it was.

"Mikey, put that down!" Don said, snatching it, but accidentally dropped it.

"Mikey..." Don said, in a low, deep voice. Abivously mad.

"Uhh...oops?"

"Get out." Don said, in a calm voice. Mikey was about the protest, but when he saw the glare, he ran. Then he stopped by leo.

"Hiya leo!" Mikey said in a cheerful voice.

"What do you want mikey?" Leo asked, still practicing.

"Well donnie kicked me out and raphie yelled at me so I thought-"

"Mikey, the reason why raph yells at you is because you annoyed him. The same reason goes to don. What makes you think you won't annoy me?" Leo asked.

"Just cause. I know I won't I promise!" Mikey said.

"Alright, but you have to practice with me." Leo said. Mikey's eyes went wide. Training? With leo???

"N-no thank you." Mikey said, putting his hands up.

"Fine. Stay right there and don't get in the way." Leo said and went back to training. Mikey sighed as he thought about what leo said. _You annoyed him. The same reason goes to don. What makes you think you won't annoy me?_ Mikey sighed again. _If that's true...then...what about splinter?_ Mikey stood up and walked away, but only to be, just nearly, about to be cut!

"Mikey!" Leo said in a annoying tone.

"I was leaving!" Mikey whined.

"You said you wasn't going to annoy me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Leave!" Mikey ran and bumped in to raph.

"You?" Raph growled.

"I'm sorry." Mikey said, fearing he might get into more trouble.

"But I told you not to call me 'raphie'!"

"Raph! Just drop it!" Don said, coming out of his lab.

"Like he did with my test tube." Don mumbled.

"You're test tube doesn't matter! He ruined my training!" Leo shouted, coming in the room.

"So?! What does that have to do with my name?!" Raph shouted at leo.

"It's just a name raph!" Don yelled.

"That could ruin me!"

"Not like my training." As they fought, mikey was deep in mind. They all have one thing in common; he ruined something. He ruined raph by calling him 'raphie', he runied don's test tube by breaking it, and he runied leo by messing up his training. He, somewhere in mind, thought he was cursed. And who wants a curse baby brother? Nobody. Mikey scooted away from them, while going to their rooms. _Leo says I'm annoying. That's probably it._ He thought. He looked at his brothers, who was, completely unaware that he was gone. He sighed. _I really am annoying. _

"Look, all I'm saying is that this has nothing to do with mikey."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Leo asked, looking around for their baby brother. They suddenly felt nervous.

"Mikey?" Don said in a wisper.

"Mikey, if this is a game..." Raph warned, but heard nothing.

"W-who was keeping an eye on him?" Leo asked, but they shrugged.

"Find him! He couldn't get away far!" And they did. Soon they looked into their room and there he was.

"Mikey!" Leo was first to hug him then all three, but only to find out, he was crying.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked. Mikey wiped his eyes.

"N-nothing."

"Yes it is. Why are you crying?" Leo asked. Mikey was about to speak when suddenly.

"Say that again mikey, and you'll be a green puddle by the time it's practice." Raph said, glaring. Mikey gulped and sighed once again.

"D-do you guys think of me as 'annoying'?" He asked in a small voice, bearly enough to hear. They froze.

"Umm..." Don started.

"Well..." Leo pointed his fingers together.

"Ya see..." Raph rubbed his neck. Mikey looked down, tears threatening to spill.

"I knew it." He wispered. Leo, raph, and don cast a worry look.

"Mikey, you are annoying-" Mikey looked at leo with a face that says thanks-for-telling-what-I-already-know.

"But that doesn't mean, you are all the time. Look at raph."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, he's annoying all the time."

"No I'm not!" Both leo and don cast him a glare.

"Uh...right." Raph said.

"But we still love him never the less."

"We're brothers. It's our job!" Don said with a smile.

"And because you're our baby brother, it's our job to look after you." Leo said.

"Which means we have to put up with your nonesence even more, but still, we're family."

"Annoying or not, we care about you." Don said, hugging him. Leo nodd and hugged him.

"Goofball." Raph said, smiling before hugging.

"So does that mean..." Mikey paused, afraid what will happen again.

"Yeah mikey, you can call me 'raphie'." Raph mumbled.

"YAY! Thanks raphie-boy!" Mikey smiled and hugged him. Raph rolled his eyes at him and smile. Yeah, we're family.

_**What do you think? Cool or not? This idea came to me when I was wondering how the name 'raphie' came to be. Please R&R**_


End file.
